


Extra-Curricular Reading

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Flynn being Flynn, M/M, Pornography, kink-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Flynn is terribly interested in the book he's reading in Shaw's office, but office hours are over.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Extra-Curricular Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1st Kink-Bingo square - "Pornography"  
> Oh yeah - I'm doing a Kink-Bingo Challenge.

Kink bingo prompt: Pornography

Shaw cringed again, as Fairwind let out a long, low whistle.

He’d no idea why Fairwind was even here in the first place, having not even raised his head to acknowledge the younger man when he walked in and plonked himself down on the armchair under the ship’s porthole. Shaw himself was busy with reports from various Champions throughout Kul Tiras certifying Horde activity in certain areas. 

Another whistle from Fairwind, followed by a lengthy sign made Shaw rub between his eyebrows in frustration. The spymaster leant back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the ex-pirate, waiting for the next sound - it had been going on for at least 30 minutes.

As Shaw studied the man, he realised that Fairwind was totally focused on a large bound book in front of him, the lettering ‘Lordaeron Folk-tales’ in bold gold lettering stamped on the spine of the book.

A page turned, and Fairwind let out another low whistle, tilting his head to the side one way, then the other before letting another predictable breath out, and Shaw gave a sigh of his own.

“Flynn,” Shaw said, closing his eyes, “It’s really getting late, and I have a lot of reports to…” Shaw opened his eyes to see Fairwind still engrossed in his book, before turning the page and repeating the whistle-sigh combination. Shaw frowned. Lordaeron did not have tales THAT interesting, no matter if the man had grown up on an island far away from the Alliance or not.

“Flynn,” Shaw repeated louder, but there was no acknowledgement from the man, and so he raised his voice to almost a yell, “Fairwind!”

The ex-pirate snapped the book shut, startled, jamming his thumb between the pages, eyes wide like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. When he saw Shaw glaring at him, Flynn put on an apologetic smile, and Shaw thought he’d looked rather like a naughty school-boy, before noticing the blush across the man’s cheeks.

“Sorry Mattie, got a bit caught up in, ah,” Flynn looked at the spine of the book, “Ah, folk-tales.”

“Uh-huh,” Shaw agreed, “They looked quite intriguing from the noises you were making?”

Flynn’s eyes widened further, “Noises?” he asked, “Well, the ah, folk tales, were quite interesting you could say, of course, nothing like that around here,”

“So Drustvar doesn’t have similar tales to Lordaeon?” Shaw asked, rising from his chair, moving toward the door.  
“Oh no,” Flynn agreed, playing with the ribbon bookmark, twirling it around his fingers, “Drustvar is all curses and witches these days - much worse than any folk-tale hanging about.”

“It’s time for me to retire for the night,” Mathias opened the door, and waited expectantly for Flynn to rise and give his farewells, “And it’s time you were going.”

“Oh,” Flynn sighed, and Shaw thinks the blush deepens, but he can’t be certain, because as the man rises, he holds the book awkwardly over his groin. Shaw blinked, but didn’t say anything as he watched Flynn walk to the door, “Well I hope you don’t mind if I take this book with me? It’s quite the read.”

“I’m sure it is,” Shaw agreed as Flynn passed by him, almost out the door, and he grabbed the book, yanking it out of the ex-pirates hands before the man can object, “I know what you’re like - I’ll never get it back if you leave with it now. Goodnight Fairwind, see you on the morrow.” And closed the door promptly in Flynn’s face before the other could utter a protest.

Shaw flips the latch so it can’t be opened, and grins as he listens to Fairwind knock and complain that he wanted to read that book dammit, and how could Shaw take this away from him.

Eventually the knocking ceases, and there’s a quiet “Well I guess I’ll come back tomorrow,” before Flynn shuffles off down the corridor.

It was dark out now, and Shaw’s hours had officially ended for the day, even though he was never really off duty.

Shaw walks to his small bookcase and goes to put the book back in its proper spot, when a flurry of pages falls from the centre of the book to the floor on his boots. Eyebrow raising, he puts the book back and bends to pick up whatever it was that fell out.

Both eyebrows meet his hairline now as he sees a smaller booklet with painted images of naked men on the cover. Blinking, he reached for the book Flynn was reading, intending to place it back so the man would be none the wiser Shaw had found it - that was a conversation he did not want to have.

But he stops. He hadn’t known Flynn lent this way, and he wonders at the shiver low in his gut. He could maybe just have a quick flick through, see what it was that Flynn was whistling at, it was recon, that’s all it was - get to know the man a little more - just in case. Shaw was just grateful the pages weren’t stuck together.

Mathias had to admit, as he leafed through the booklet, the images were very tastefully done, but as he continued, he noticed that every male figure was not only artfully naked, hairy and hard, but also ginger. There were some pages with thick, broad shoulders and bushy beards, then some pages with wiry, short haired, , then there were men that looked like Shaw - toned, hardly any body hair, and green eyes - it was like looking in a mirror - if he was naked, and lounging on a beach with the sun beating down on his pale skin.

Shaw rubbed a hand across his face. It didn’t mean that Flynn had noticed this picture looked exactly like him, it didn't mean that the ex-pirate had the hots for him, but in some part of Shaw’s brain, he wanted Flynn to want him.

Flynn was the first in a good long while that sought Mathias out just to be with him, to talk with him, and occasionally join him on missions. He’d wormed his way under Shaw’s skin, even if Shaw deliberately acted put-out, he quite enjoyed the ex-pirate’s company. Maybe it wasn’t too far fetched to think that Flynn was looking at these booklets to imagine what Shaw looked like under his uniform.

Shaw sighed. Of course this would happen, Flynn would become attached, and it would all end badly, and he didn’t know how to get himself out of it. Shaw would become attached. This booklet - that Flynn was cooing and sighing over, in Shaw’s office - with Shaw not two metres away. The audacity!

Shaw takes the booklet to his bed and sits down. He’d not allowed himself to look, let alone think about anyone else - not even for a fling, but with the evidence piling up that Flynn might want more...well...that could be an avenue he might pursue...given the right circumstances. 

Shaw removes his pauldrons and boots and loosens his chestpiece. He picks up the booklet, turning the pages slowly this time as he lays back against his pillow. The images are very detailed and almost photo-realistic, and he lets an appreciative sigh out as he thumbs to the next page, giving a low whistle to the body of this man, stocky and hairy, long auburn hair flowing over broad, muscled shoulders, and smiling blue eyes that are piercing in their intent. 

Shaw groans as he feels his cock twitch, confined by the leather of his uniform, and he caresses himself through his pants, closing his eyes, imagining it’s Fairwind instead he’s looking at, then he startles as there’s a heavy knocking on his door.

Shaw sits up quickly, hiding the booklet under his pillow before hearing Flynn’s voice coming through the door.

“Mathias,” Flynn yells, “Open up, I really must insist on reading the rest of the folk-tales tonight.”

Shaw groans, putting his head in his hands, he can’t catch a break. He stands up and places the booklet back into the book on the bookshelf before turning back to the door.

Adjusting himself so he’s not rubbing so insistently against the inside of his trousers, he undoes the latch and swings open the door, almost flattened by Fairwind striding in quickly.

“Come in, why don’t you,” Shaw grumbles, closing the door behind the ex-pirate, “So you really needed to finish that book, right?” He gives Fairwind a glare, and Flynn gulps heavily.

“Ah yeah, you have no idea how interesting those stories were, Mattie,” Flynn replies, looking around for the book, “Ah, it was just here.”

Shaw heads over to the bookshelf, “I put it away - a place for everything,” He takes the book out again, handing it to Flynn who has reached out greedily for it.

“And everything in its place,” Flynn finishes, “I know, I know.” He grins, “Thanks Shaw, I owe you one.”

“I know you do,”Shaw replies mysteriously, a small twist of his wrist before he hands the book to Flynn, and the booklet falls to the floor between them, just as he’d planned.

Flynn’s looking down at the booklet as Shaw watches him blush and retrieves it, trying to place it back in the book before he thinks Shaw has noticed.

“I don’t remember anything being in that book,” Shaw ponders aloud as Flynn goes pinker with his blush, trying to put the booklet in the book to hide it from Shaw’s view, but Shaw is quicker and snatches it from Flynn’s hands, “I didn’t know I had extra-curricular material in my collection,”

Flynn shoves the book into Mathias’ chest and turns to flee, and Shaw catches up just as Flynn’s hand is on the door handle, spinning him around, one hand holding up the booklet of damable evidence and one hand pressing Flynn’s shoulder into the wall. 

“Care to explain?” Shaw asked, watching Flynn’s blue eyes dilate, his mouth working to form words.

“How’d that get in there?” Flynn smiled, a little breathless, “Never saw that before in my life,” he watched as Mathias turned to the page with his double, swallowed hard, looking between the picture and the spymaster’s face, “I um, uh,”

Shaw just watched, coming to a decision, he dropped the booklet, grabbed Flynn’s shirt in his now free hand, “Look at me,” he demanded.

Fairwind scrunched his eyes closed and pleaded, “Please don’t hit me, I’ll just go,”

“Don’t be stupid,” Shaw urged, “I wouldn’t hit you,” and pulled Flynn towards him by his shirt, taking his lips in a tender kiss, “Never hit you.”

Flynn sighed and held onto Shaw’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. Shaw was lost, the first time in so so long he’d given in to someone, and he’d hoped he’d made the right decision.

“Have to say that worked a treat,” Flynn sighed as he broke the kiss, smoothing the spymasters’ moustache before moving in for another kiss.

Shaw was going to argue, he couldn’t believe Flynn was saying he’d set this up, but the kiss was so deep and sweet and right, he realised he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
